Look Into My Eyes
by Dark.Heart.Lover
Summary: Yay! my very first Fanfic! i do not know how to write a summery cuz this story is not finished yet. if you are a IdoxEona fan all you need to know is that might want to read this story. AU and OOC in still story. takes place after EONA finishes with lots of Ido x Eona stuff. please read, the story is way better than this summery.


WOW! wow... yeah I don't know what to say! OMG OMG, wow! So this is my... *drum roll please* **VERY FIRST FANFIC**!YAY! *streamers and balloons fall from the sky* :D :D :D :D :D :D ... well... minor correction, this is my first fanfic that I have decided to publish :D but still I am very happy and excited! :3 well, I will explain my whole glorious journey of how I started writing fanfic on my page one day, so yeah, now I'm ranting so I'll stop.

So a little bit about this story. I LOVE ALISON GOODMAN! Her Eon and Eona books where amazing! but I couldnt just let it stop there, I wanted more. -.- well, what I really wanted more was... more Ido and Eona action, and possibly them getting together *wink wink* I really wanted this couple to prevail, but...

I really don't know what else to say right now, cuz its like 12:37 AM right now and I'm suppose to be asleep cuz i need to do a crap lot of cleaning tmr, family is coming over this week and well, that means lots of dusting to do. But, I will write more about my obsession for my IdoxEona coupling and i have lots of ideas and stories already written about them together, but they still need work. i plan to work hard for all you who are also IdoxEona fans, because your awesome :D so i'll stop talking, i mean typing, useless garbage an let you begin!

**DISCLAIMER:**I do not own any of the characters of this story, they all belong to Alison Goodman, from her awesome Eon series :3 (I Alison Goodman! your books rock!)

***P.S. if any of you have read all of my ranting so far, i really appreciate it [ (TT+TT) tears of joy are streaming down my face], a lot, so a BIG THANK YOU for you all! 33 if you didn't read it, thats okay, your still awesome :D, cuz you just saved yourselves a good 5 minutes of my nonsense XD But just so that i do not confuse you this story will be **VERY**OOC for like almost every character, mostly Ido. also, it is an AU fanfic, cuz Ido is alive, oh! i forgot to mention that this story takes place after the book ends, kinda what i think might have happened in an AU where Ido is still alive an fighting for Eona's love. also, Kygo is a horny Emperor who only thinks of himself in this story, so he's kinda the bad guy Xp (sorry KygoxEona fans, i just cannot see that couple working together XP)

so anyways, thank you all for reading and enjoy :D

~Dark Heart Lover

* * *

LOOK INTO MY EYES

Everyone stayed silent, no one dared to move. Lady Dela and Ryko huddled together behind Eona; Eona stood below the emperor's throne, staring up in shock. The young prince Kygo had just been crowned the rightful emperor of the empire with his loyal friends kneeling by his feet. The moment was joyful and filled with happiness, and then the room got tense.

A single, small blade came and rested above the new emperor's throat. Everyone in the room gasped, and readied themselves into battle stances. Then slowly his head popped out, resting his head on the top of the king's throne, the blade in his hands still securely in place and his body behind the grand chair, safe from any weapon that might come his way.

Smiling at his shocked audience he cocked his head to the side and graced them with a childish, wolf-like grin. His eyes slowly scanned the room, guards positioned on each side, parallel to the long red carpet which stretched from the grand entrance doors, up the few stairs and ending right under the emperor's throne. Still scanning the room his eyes left the guards in ready position and looked to his past traveling companions. Eona, Ryko, and Lady Dela. His eyes left theirs as he looked back to the guards.

"I want all the guards in this room gone," he bellowed. He glared daggers in their direction, but they did not move an inch.

"We do not follow orders from you, we follow only our Emperor Kygo!" One soldier yelled back at him in disgust.

"Oh really," he sneered at the guard. He tightened his hand on the blade, "then who's orders will you be following once I slit your emperor's," he paused in his speech. His eyes swept over the two parallel rows of guards. He took his other hand, slowly wrapping it around their emperor's neck. "Delicate, fragile, vulnerable, exposed neck," as he spoke the hand around his prisoners neck slowly griped and tightened, Kygo's wet sobs hoarsely left his throat echoed in the room as he desperately gasped for air. "If you don't leave in the next five seconds, your emperor won't need to use his windpipe any longer," at his last words he squeezed the other mans throat more, digging his nails in his skin, drawing blood down his neck.

The guards stood appalled, their faces paling. What were they to do? If they stayed there then he would slit their master's throat. If they left they might save their master, but what if he was lying? Everyone stood silent, their eyes never leaving their masters throat, watching the thin blade, light flicking off the metal as the man moved his hand, ready to keep his promise.

"Stop!" Someone yelled. "Don't slit our emperor's throat, please. We will leave the room at your wish," desperation leaking from the man's voice.

"Goody," the man with the blade said; his voice in pure happiness. He paused, his smile still in tack. He waited a few for seconds and then his smile turned upside down. "Well? What are you waiting for," he questioned the stone figures for guards. "GET YOUR ASSES MOVING AND GET OUT!" Anger coursing through his veins.

He watched as the last few panicking soldiers left the room, running with their tails between their legs. His head turning back to the prince, his hand loosened their grip on Kygo's throat. "Now, the reason I came to you, on this _glorious_ day, is because I would like to make a bargain with some of you here," he eyed Eona and Kygo, not giving much notice to Ryko, who was trying to desperately to stare a hole into his head.

"And what might that be, Lord Ido?" venom oozing out of every word the newly crowned emperor said.

Ido bent down, leveling his mouth to his prisoners ear, "well, as you know, I want Eona, but you won't give her to me," Ido whispered into the other man's ear, his eyes locked onto the distant figure of Eona.

"Hah! Like she'll ever want to be with you!" Kygo lifted his head, eye to eye with Ido. He looked into the other man dulled eye's, his own twinkling with the look of a winner.

"We'll see about that." He turned his head to stare straight into her eyes. "Eona, as you must already know, I want you very badly. You could have chosen me, but you chose to be with this pathetic excuse for an emperor instead. I could never understand why. We spent so many good memories together. And you cannot deny the pleasure and lust you felt and still feel for me on the night we moved that cyclone in Tozay's junk. So now I give you these 3 options, and I suggest you choose wisely. Option one: marry me in the next two days and live as my loving wife. Or you could choose option two, though I doubt you would. Option two is: decline my marriage proposal and watch as your oh-so-precious emperor dies by my hands, along with your other two friends here. And finally, option three: walk towards me, look deep and straight into my eyes and tell me that you have no feeling for me. Tell me that all those times we spent together have meant nothing to you. Look straight into my eyes and say, I don't love you Ido. Say all that without shedding a tear or a tremble in your voice or watery eyes and I will leave here right now and will never bother you and you will never see me again." Ido paused in his speech.

Her eyes were now streaming tears down her beautiful face. He didn't want to do this to her, but it was either this way, or the other. He didn't even want to think of the other possible path she might take, leaving him behind.

"So what will it be? Shall I end this young man's life early or let him live as emperor of this land, with me and you happily married as a couple or you can come up here and tell me that you don't love me?"

"What! But Eona is to be wedded as the empress to me in two days! Why would she give up that for you?" Kygo smirked at the end of his statement. Thinking that he's won the argument he begins to get up.

Ido pushes back down in his seat, roughly. "What would make her give up the seat as the empress, you ask? Well the answer is quiet simple. After sleeping with all those women in the Blossom House and neglecting your to-be wife's desires and neglecting to tell her of your secret outings, do you really think she loves you?"

"Of course she loves me! And what proof do you have of these secret outings you claim I have?" The emperor yelled in outrage.

"Proof?" Ido's eyes widen in shock at the request, never expecting it. He though that when the accusation left his mouth, Kygo's voice would tremble with fear. Ido thought that his face would say it all, no proof needed. As much as he wanted to give the savage man proof, he still didn't want to reveal his source of information, worried what it would do to his Eona. He grimaced, no other way around it.

His face then returned back into his wolfish, predator smile. "All the proof I will ever need is Eona's eyes."

The emperor's eye darkened as he cast his gaze down into his lap.

"Eona comes crying to me day and night, but being the sweet women she is, she never says a thing to you, never telling you how much she wishes to break off this illegitimate wedding of yours. So, as her one true love, i decided to take action. To end her misery once and for all, if she is willing to. Hah! And you say she loves you!"

The emperor looked into Eona's eyes. "Is this true, Eona? Eona, you know that as an emperor I need to conceive many children, that is the point of my harem! Eona, I love you, more than any of those other women, you know that, right? I love you Eona! I love you will all my heart! So, please, tell me you love me too," his voice strained slowly into a soft whisper, his eyes pleading with Eona's glossy ones. She turns her head away, closing her eyes.

"So my love, what will it be, option 1, 2, or 3."

She looks up into Ido's loving eyes, tears streaming down her face. "I-I," her voice quivering greatly. "I chose..."

**CHAPTER END**

* * *

OK, so im really sleepy so good night for now, and please review, it would mean so much if you did. and again thank you so much for reading ! and please excuse all my mistakes.

all criticism is welcome, tell me if you love it or hate it, try guessing which option eona will chose. but no flames plz, im a new to the world of story telling and although this is over the internet, plz remember im human, so im not the best story teller and that i do have feelings. :)

thank you for reading and plz plz plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz review!

~Dark Heart Lover


End file.
